Drunken love
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: Caroline Forbes has never known love and neither has klaus Mikelson. A drunken one night stand and a marriage on top of that seems to make these two realise that love is worth fighting for. All Klaroline.
1. Prologue

Plot- international billionaire Klaus Mikelson and wide world know actress Caroline Forbes end up getting drunk; what happens when they find out they got married to. When these two strangers finally realise that there drunken mistake was really a blessing in disguise, will it be too late or will they finally get their shot at true love?

…

Beep –Beep- Beep –Beep- Beep- beep.

Caroline groggily woke up to the sound of her phone going off. As her eyes opened everything seemed glazy and fluffy.

How much did she have to drink last night? She immediately thought.

Her head was pounding. Every sound seemed to set off a play of horrors; burning her mind. She had yet to move. She slowly picked up her phone from the night stand to see it was only seven in the morning.

She had a lot of messages all over her screen. Including over a billion from her publicist and best friend Bonnie; all she could think about was what happened.

As she was about to unlock her phone screen she heard a soft grunt from behind her and then felt the bed shift. Instantly she knew she was not alone.

Her head slowly flickered to meet whoever was there. When she finally looked she saw a very naked man beside her. He was fairly handsome and slightly scruffy. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't recall where.

She looked underneath the sheet that was wrapped around her to see that she was also very naked which only meant one thing.

Sex.

Great she had sex and she couldn't even remember it. She decided the best thing to do was waiting for this guy to wake up and get some answers but she wasn't really one for awkward confrontations.

She felt uncomfortable wearing nothing but the only remains of her clothes were in bits on the floor. She saw what must have been his shirt and threw it on.

Her mind was killing her so she decided to get some aspirin, as she was about to but she was stopped by the muffle sound of a male voice.

"What in the bloody world" The voice groaned.

"Oh hey" Caroline said awkwardly, bringing his attention to her.

"I'm assuming by my naked state and your barley covered body; that we had sex last night" He concluded, a slow smile etching his lips.

"Well I can't really recall anything but I assume that we did" She mumbled nervously.

Do not look at the hot, naked guy in your bed. She kept telling herself. She knew if she stared at him to long her desires may take control.

"I don't bite, love" He softly laughed. Lifting the white sheet off his body; stunning Caroline for a moment.

"Whoa, Cover up please" Caroline shrieked, closing her eyes.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before love" He smirked, dragging on his trousers.

"I put on some clothes now, you can open your eyes" He smiled.

"Listen, the only reason I haven't left is because I want to know what happened" Caroline sighed.

"Love if I knew I would tell you. All I remember is that I was fairly intoxicated and that's it" He said. He did wish that he knew though, one thing that was obvious was her beauty. He could also see her tight little body his shirt barley covered. He wishes he remembered his night with her.

"Well then, I better be going" She said.

Just as he was about to speak, her phone beeped again and again.

Caroline quickly opened it to see Bonnie's name again. As she opened the text she saw that it said to turn on the news.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" Caroline asked.

"Sure" He smiled.

When the news started playing, the reporters spoke shocking both of them.

"Breaking news, 24 year old Caroline Forbes is no longer single to mingle hot shot actress, now she's got her boo Klaus Mikelson international billionaire playboy" The reporter said.

"The couple got married yesterday. We have confirmed their nuptials by the footage we got and the entire key eye witnesses reports" The reporter spoke.

Then a video started playing of them in some church. You could clearly see they were intoxicated but they did seem happy.

"Niklaus Mikelson Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" Klaus smiled.

"Caroline Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" Caroline smiled.

"Sadly, we have yet to obtain all of the footage from last night escapades" The reporter said.

"It was not really a huge shock actually; although this looks like a drunken wedding their shared connection cannot be faked." He went on. "Tweet me at Insidebuzz and tell me what you think of Hollywood's new 'it' couple.

"As always, stay tuned for the inside scoop; drama is our lives or should I say celebrity drama" The reporter finished.

"Oh god" Caroline breathed. She was officially in panicking mode. She was only young, her acting career had finally hit off and now she was married to the world's richest bachelor.

"Shit" Klaus said. He could not have a marriage with a girl he didn't know. She was now entitled to half of everything he had and she had control over his assets. His mother always warned him that alcohol consumption was deemed for the unfit.

"What are we going to do" Caroline yelled. Her heartbeat was frantic now.

"I don't know" Was all Klaus could say. "Let's just start with last night" He said.

When they both were calm and collected they took a seat down. Things seemed a lot clearer now than they did before. She could recall some things that happened and how they happened…

**AN**: A new story and I know this is a really short chapter but it's only the prologue and I didn't really like the idea of this because there's so many Klaroline stories based in this theme already but as I wrote it I thought I'd upload it and see the response and if its good I'll continue it and if it's bad I'll delete it.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my phone. Like always I love all the support and you guys, have a great day and encase this is up late have a wonderful Christmas.


	2. Lets get married

Previously on Drunken love

"_Oh god" Caroline breathed. She was officially in panicking mode. She was only young, her acting career had finally hit off and now she was married to the world's richest bachelor. _

"_Shit" Klaus said. He could not have a marriage with a girl he didn't know. She was now entitled to half of everything he had and she had control over his assets. His mother always warned him that alcohol consumption was deemed for the unfit. _

"_What are we going to do" Caroline yelled. Her heartbeat was frantic now. _

"_I don't know" Was all Klaus could say. "Let's just start with last night" He said. _

_When they both were calm and collected they took a seat down. Things seemed a lot clearer now than they did before. She could recall some things that happened and how they happened…_

* * *

><p>Last night<p>

Caroline was only here because her friend Katherine wanted to celebrate her birthday. After seven hours of constant partying and paparazzi following her everywhere she decided to call it a night and head off to her hotel room.

What she didn't expect to happen was get hit on by a very handsome British man.

"Excuse me love" A deep accented voice said, stilling her.

"Yes" She said, slightly tipsy.

"Well I couldn't help but see you're alone and I don't think it would be very gentlemanly of me to let a young lady like yourself walk alone" He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he spoke.

"Well I don't know you so I don't think it would be very lady like to leave with a random man" Caroline sassed, causing a soft chuckle to escape his lips.

"Sharp tongue; makes you even more beautiful" He cooed, Caroline couldn't help but fall for his charm.

"I'm actually going home now so I don't need any assistance" She smiled but again he refused her response.

"Ok so you don't trust me, well how about a few drinks and a conversation after all I could use the company" He smirked.

Caroline pondered his offer for a moment; although it was late she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous and that accent.

"Wait tell me your name?" She asked.

"It's Niklaus but you my lovely can call me Nik" He winked.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

"Oh my god this is your entire fault" Caroline shouted.

"No offence love but it takes two to tango" Klaus sniggered trying not to lash back to much.

"Excuse me if you would have not flirted with me then I would have never met you" Caroline snapped.

"Well if you weren't so easy then maybe you wouldn't have agreed" Klaus glared. The truth is, is that he wasn't trying to get laid that night he just saw her and knew he had to speak to her.

"DICKHEAD" Caroline screamed.

"Can't handle the truth love" He taunted. Ha had no idea why he was stirring her anger up but he just couldn't sit back and not speak; even if his words weren't true.

"Well you must be pretty bad in bed because I can't remember shit all" Caroline tightly smiled with her devil stained lips.

"Another lie falling from your mouth" He breathed inching closer to her as she stumbled back.

"I never say what I don't mean" Caroline smirked, trying not to trip over her feet as Klaus kept walking to her.

"Hmmm so last night meant something" He said, raising his eyebrow. Caroline was now backed against the wall as Klaus pressed himself against her.

"What are you doing" She breathed as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I want a divorce Mrs Mikelson" Klaus chucked into her skin before backing away.

Caroline was left still for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"DON'T ever call me that again" She lashed, walking past him and calling Bonnie.

"I'll get my lawyer on the phone love, get yours to" Klaus said as Caroline just shot him her middle finger making him laugh.

Later that day

Caroline and Klaus had decided to stay in the hotel to avoid any Pap's and questions. Stefan Klaus' lawyer had called and said that he'd come tomorrow and Bonnie said she'll make arrangements as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Caroline had decided to take and nap and try and relive some of the stress she was feeling. She and Klaus just agreed they wanted a divorce and wanted to quickly settle things. They tried to remember the rest of last night's details but everything in their minds came up blank.

As Caroline was sleeping she started to stir, her mind seemed to drag her into a dream or a memory.

Flashback

"_Ok so you don't trust me, well how about a few drinks and a conversation after all I could use the company" He smirked. _

_Caroline pondered his offer for a moment; although it was late she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous and that accent._

"_Wait tell me your name?" She asked._

"_It's Niklaus but you my lovely can call me Nik" He winked._

_A couple of drinks and laughs later_

"_Wait so you're telling me that you actually cut your sisters hair?" Caroline laughed uncontrollably._

"_In my defence I was only eight and she said she wanted short hair" Klaus slurred._

"_Yes but really while she was sleeping" Caroline giggled._

"_Rebecca still hates me for that, she always brings it up whenever I see her" Klaus smiled. _

"_She sounds lovely" Caroline smiled._

"_Well she's a little devil but I'm sure you two would get along if you saw one another" Klaus fondly said._

"_Really we haven't even gone on a date and you already want me to meet the family" Caroline mocked. Safe to say they were both highly intoxicated._

"_What can I say I'm in love" Klaus smiled, playing with a strand of Caroline blond hair._

"_I love you to Nik" Caroline goofily smiled as she went in to kiss his cheek but his light head turn met their lips land together. _

After not moving for a second Klaus decided to peck her lips, Caroline then kissed back, her tongue_ colliding with his._

"_Mmmm your lips taste like candy" Klaus hummed in delight. _

"_Yours taste of bitter rum" Caroline sniggered, deepening the kiss. _

"_Something tells me you like the bitter taste though" Klaus whispered against her plump lips. _

"_I think I'm starting to love it" She smiled. _

Present

While Caroline was sleeping Klaus decided to take a shower and clear his head.

Five minutes in the now cloudy room, Klaus leaned his head against the cold tiles. His head hurt a lot less and something was starting to picture into his mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips to Caroline's. She grimaced playfully and pushed his chest to get him away from her as they continued to chase after each other. As he fell back onto the floor he tripped her up causing her to stumble on top of him._

"_I feel like I've known you forever." He closed his eyes and said into her ear as she let out a drunken hiccup._

"_Me to, it's strange to feel close to someone you barley know yet it feels as if you're my best friend" Caroline said; curling into him._

_"Really best friend?" he laughed, sitting up and rolling over Caroline. _

"_Hmmm fine lover or boyfriend; maybe fiancée?" she chuckled._

"_You can pick out my tux, love" Klaus said._

_"Are you going to pick out my wedding dress for me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and pushing him on his backside so she was straddling him._

_"Well I mean, you have the ultimate decision but I would love to help you so I know what looks good on and off" He smirked._

_She shook her head and smiled on top of him. "That's not how it works baby." _

_"Well then do enlighten me on how it works" Klaus barley said._

"_Well, I do what I want, when I want and with whom I want" Caroline smiled, tugging at his shirt. _

"_What are you going to do with me" He said, playing along._

"_I don't know we aren't even together so there's nothing to do" Caroline rose, rolling off him and onto the side next to him. _

"_Well then I suggest we get together my love." _

"_Is Mr Mikelson asking thee Caroline Forbes to be his brasin hussy for the night?" Caroline mocked._

"_I'm asking thee Caroline Forbes to become Mrs Mikelson forever" Klaus proposed. _

"_I'm too drunk to say no" She laughed. _

"_So is that a yes" He smiled._

"_Yes Mr Mikelson I'll be yours faithfully."_

"_Good now let's get some more tequila" Klaus smiled, lifting Caroline off the ground. _

_Thirty minutes later…_

"_Woooo, I'm getting married" Caroline shouted from the top of her lungs. _

_Klaus squinted up at her and grinned. He sat forward and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, puckering his lips and waiting for her lips to meet his. After a short giggle, she leaned forward and kissed his dimple, causing him to frown._

"_Love it's our wedding night" Klaus said, giving her puppy dog eyes._

"_Well I'm just concerned that this is all happening to fast, we've known each other for half a day" Caroline said. "Does it not scare you?"_

_"No," Klaus said blatantly. He looked at her like she was insane._

_"Not even the slightest?" She asked again. _

_Klaus frowned for a minute until he spoke up._

"_I've never felt so close to someone in my life, Caroline. I know we don't really know each other but I want to marry you and I really want to kiss you and I just went to cuddle and lie next to you so no it doesn't scare me because – _

_Caroline cut him off with her lips, locking their mouths together._

_She chuckled and pulled away to speak._

"_I feel the same way. I really want to marry you and lie next to you forever. I just feel so alive right now as if I can do anything" She smiled. _

"_Well Miss Forbes our cathedral awaits us" Klaus smiled. _

"_Hmmm I really do love your voice" She purred._

"_But not as much as you love me" Klaus smiled._

"_No not as much as I love you" Caroline laughed, taking his hand and getting ready to be married._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Klaus just stood in the shower not even realising the water had gone cold. He just couldn't believe he told a woman he loved her, he had never uttered those words to anyone other than family; he started to question himself but assumed it was all the alcohol speaking after all he could never love.

He sighed as he turned the water off; grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and went into his room. He then noticed a sleeping Caroline on his bed or their bed. He was amazed how she could look so calm and innocent in her sleep.

He could hear the faint mutterings of something coming from her lips but played it off as a bad dream until he heard his name.

"Nik" She sleepily sighed causing him to just stare at her.

She was obviously thinking about him, he just wanted to know what it was about.

Flashback

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. _

_Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."_

…

"_You may now exchange your vows." _

_Klaus turned to Caroline and smiled._

"_Caroline, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow. I know that we've only been together for half a day but I really do love you."_

_Caroline didn't understand why she felt so close to a stranger but she did and she wanted nothing more to marry him. Maybe she'd regret it in the morning but right now she really wants him._

"_Klaus I've never really been on with words but today I just can't help but let them fall out. I don't know your life and you don't know mine but I fell in love with you and I think marriage is a great thing and there's nobody else I would want to spend it with other than you. I don't want to get all emotional but knowing you today has made me feel more then I have in my entire life and if that doesn't say something then I don't know what does" Caroline finished as Klaus' eyes were trapped inside her own blue ones._

…

"_Do you Niklaus Mikelson take Caroline Forbes to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" _

"_I do" Klaus said._

"_Do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikelson to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do" she smiled._

_Exchange of Wedding Rings_

"_May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity? These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another? May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year? May they grow in understanding and in compassion?"_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."_

_Klaus whisked Caroline into him as their lips locked and he carried her down the aisle. _

"_Now let's consummate this holy matrimony" Klaus breathed as Caroline's eyes turned lustful._

"_Lets" She winked as he rushed to his room in the hotel. _

"_Mrs Mikelson is in for a treat" Klaus said. _

"_I'll believe it when I feel it."_

Present

"Hmmmm" Caroline moaned in her sleep as Klaus tried to stifle his laughter and growing desire.

He didn't want to wake her up but he was quite tired himself, no harm in sleeping next to her right; after all they are married.

Crawling into bed he silently watched her chest rise and fall, he didn't know why he found her so alluring but the sooner he get a divorce the better for now he would just have to wait.

"Goodnight Caroline" Klaus whispered into the air as he shut his own eyes only to dream about the same thing that was in her mind.

Safe to say they both remembered all of what happened last night the only problem now was to forget it all…

'Love isn't just fun and games its pain to'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes kill me because that was terrible and I took years to update I only have two excuses, one was that I have been having huge writers block and another is that I've been typing a lot for my English lit class and never have time to write for my Klaroline fanfiction.

I also wanted to apologise for all the grammar and spelling mistakes because I wrote this on my phone because My Microsoft on my laptop is super annoying.

Also in regards to my other fanfictions I just want to say that I haven't given up on them I'm just on a semi hiatus until my inspiration comes back. My Klaroline one shots should be updated soon.

I did actually have my chapter for demons of the sea done but half of it didn't save so now I have to re write that but for now I'm focusing on my English lit course work so I don't know when Ill update those.

Like always feel free to leave suggestions and reviews give me life like all of you.

I'm thinking of adding smut in the next chapter but I don't know so comment if you want that and it would really make my day if you guys could comment your favourite line from this chapter so I can spark up some inspiration.

Anyway long chat over, like always I really appreciate all the love and until next time lovelies x:)


End file.
